


Always Prepared

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, talk about sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan is a hooker and gets picked up by Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24. I'm so very far behind. Don't count on anything more than 500 words a fic until I'm caught up. (which at this rate will take me until the end. Whoops.)

Dylan leans against the wall and hooks his thumbs in his jeans, watching crowds hurry by. He should know better than to be hooking in New York, but he wanted to actually get through college without having ten jobs. His parents would be ashamed if they were alive and he was really glad they weren't around to see him.

He perks up when he sees a hot, buff looking guy in a suit walking towards him. "Hey," he says softly, tilting his head to the side. 

The guy stares at him, then nods. "Follow me."

"Yes, sir." Dylan grins and follows him, checking out the guy's ass. Stellar, he thinks to himself as he climbs in the Humvee. "My name's Dylan."

"I'm Tyler. How much?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Blow job, no condom. Sex, condom optional. Rimming, me on you." Tyler looks over at him and smirks a little. "Vanilla, I know, but since I'm paying, I figure I should get what I want."

"Absolutely. For all that, six hundred."

Tyler pulls up in front of a hotel and looks over at Dylan. "When do you need the payment?"

"After."

Tyler nods and leads Dylan inside. "I have condoms and lube."

"Boy Scout?"

"Once upon a time." Tyler grins and starts stripping off his clothes. "Get naked."

Dylan grins and starts taking off his clothes. This is unusual, but he has to admit he likes the change from his usual rough customers.

_end_


End file.
